The Art Of Seduction Part II
The Art Of Seduction - PART II Credits: IMVU Users Zeaks & ModestyBlaise Vick Rolands: -I look at you with an eye brow up- you're saying I’m not enough? -saying in a joking tone- Modesty Blaise: "no, worst..." -Modesty briefly laughs- "I’m saying I’m not enough" -Modesty then laughs even more, as the passenger next to us (Edward Norton) just turns at us for then going to sleep again- Vick Rolands: -I laugh a bit- oh, come on, we will do fine, also, there is always the beach and bowling -I then turn a bit serious as I notice you relaxed a bit more now- so, about what happened earlier, if you want to talk ... this is a plane, I can't go anywhere even if I wanted to -I mix it with a joke to make it sound lighter- Modesty Blaise: "I really don't want to... but... I have to. I know your weakness are women, or at least hitting one, so you must know mine..." -Modesty says as her face turns serious- "I used to have one friend, one soul brother who always helped me, unconditionally. I was bad, he was bad. I was good, he was good. But life goes too fast and... well, he is gone now" -Modesty talks- Vick Rolands: -I look at you, listening silently- I’m sorry to hear that, but ... I don't get it, what does that have to do with the hostess? -I’m still not linking everything together- Modesty Blaise: "sometimes... he appears on my mind. Months earlier it was like if I was talking alone, like a ghost... but it suddenly progressed, and I change people's faces now. I know that I need therapy, and I will take it... but first, I need to get my revenge on whoever did this to him..." -Modesty's tone goes nearly whispering- "on whoever did this to me..." Vick Rolands: -I look at you- uh, I see. ... -I stay silent, remembering when you were in the car a year ago, crying and blocking the road, now I link things a bit- MB, may I touch your body? I think you might need a hug, but ... well, you know me Modesty Blaise: -I turn at Vick, and now his face turns into Willie Garvin's one- "Yes Willie" -Modesty then hugs him, and after few seconds, she gets off, seeing now Vick's face- "sorry..." Vick Rolands: -I look at you, I realized what happened- uh, you just saw him, in me, right? that hug was too ... intimate and brief -I think a little- well, I guess me better than Jason, whenever you feel like Willie? right? is coming up, look at me, ok? Modesty Blaise: "I'll try..." -Modesty looks to the front- "thanks..." -Modesty then grabs Vick's hand for few seconds. After some hours, the plane lands on Mexico City, and all passengers go out of it- Vick Rolands: -we get out in the bulk of people then I look at you- so finally there, now to settle in and see where to start Modesty Blaise: "I really hope he is still here. Maybe my contact can tell us where she saw him... so we better reach her for starting" Modesty says as she sees their baggage arriving and takes them, handling his things to Vick- Vick Rolands: -I grab the bag- she, ... why does it have to be a she ... she's not going in action with us though, is she, just surveying, from a distance, or collecting information, right? -I say as I think I saw john wick passing by, when I look again, he's not there. I look shocked and get silent suddenly- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then looks at Vick- "Is anything wrong? so many questions a suddenly you stay silent as a rock... if it is because of my friend, you are kind of right, she won't be so helpful with him moving on..." Vick Rolands: -I look at you slowly- I ... uh, ... I think I saw the babayaga, might be my imagination but if it was really him, we're already fucked before we even start -I stare at you a little- how good are you exactly in CQC, you were in the army, right? because we might be against some very very heavy hitters Modesty Blaise: "Babayaga? wasn't that man a myth? Neither MI6 or the CIA had an archive for him, so I really thought his own existence was like a good fairy story. But... Webb was another myth. Tell me..." -Modesty looks directly to Vick's eyes, kind of in panic- "you're not kidding right? right?" Vick Rolands: -I look at you and shake my head- no, I’m serious, I saw john wick for less than a second but then he vanished, but again, it might be me just imagining things. yet, ... if he's after us for being after Jason ... well, to the beach we go then, at least would be better last moment than in a hotel room, hah Modesty Blaise: -Modesty starts thinking how John Wick could be connected with Kraken unsuccessfully, as her mind goes back to reality- "But... do you think there's any chance he's after Bourne instead? I mean, Q helped us on securing that we’re not here for Denbigh's eyes, so... Wick might actually be here for... for Jason..." Vick Rolands: -I look at you, thinking a bit- yeah, it's possible but ... the chances... why would wick want to go for Jason? Jason is dormant, we are the more active side, looking for the dormant Jason ... FUCK this is all getting more complicated than it should be -I snap a bit- as if Jason alone is not enough for a challenge, now it's like a wall just dropped in front of us from nowhere Modesty Blaise: "See, don't desperate..." -Modesty grabs Vicks hand and starts walking to the entrance of the airport- "We have clearly two options here... the first, find Bourne, and tell him the situation. Then, chances will strike on our favor..." -we reach the entrance- Vick Rolands: -I walk with you- and the second? we die? Modesty Blaise: -Modesty looks to him- "No. We go to that island..." -Modesty grabs his other hand, leaving the baggage back- "Screw all this, escape with me. We don't need something else. Goodbye six, goodbye your family hunters..." Vick Rolands: -I look at you shocked at your reaction- uh, MB, you still see me as Vi ... Oddjob, don't you? Modesty Blaise: "No, Vick Rolands..." -Modesty looks to his eyes- "I mean it. Let’s go, together..." -as Modesty talks, a blonde man quickly just takes Modesty's baggage with him- Vick Rolands: -I was looking at our hands locked, I noticed the bags moving on their own. I used it as an opportunity to break the intensity of the situation- hey, you there, these are our bags -I shout at the man- Modesty Blaise: -the man turns around, showing he is Webb himself, as he puts the baggage on a taxi, and goes back for Vick's one, as Modesty looks at him, in shock- Vick Rolands: -I look at him then at you, whispering to you- you see him as well, right? that's our target. I think we better get in that taxi, safest place on earth if wick is after us Modesty Blaise: "I agree" -says Modesty as she walks in, making space for Vick to take a seat. Bourne then goes to the wheel and drives, fast- "How the hell do you find us f..." -Webb turns around, making us a face like "that’s the best question you can do right now?", so Modesty silent herself- Vick Rolands: -I look at him- uh, would, 'where are you taking us?' be a better one? Modesty Blaise: -Webb turns to us, and still serious, says- "The right question is if you bring me a deal for getting out of this bloody mess. Otherwise, I’ll have to kill you both on the next stop" -Modesty then grabs Vick's hand, and says- "If you help us, we help you. I swear, with my life" -Bourne then ignores us, but doesn't kill us, just drives to a secret base he has- Vick Rolands: -we get in the base; it's faintly lit but it's surprisingly spacious. I look at him, I take a deep breath- so, we're still alive then we're still on negotiation table, let's see ... uh, ... first, I’m Vick Rolands but please just call me Oddjob, I hate my family and this is MB -I introduce you- and ... she have the intel, not me, MB? -I look at you- Modesty Blaise: -Bourne just looks at us without saying a word- "Right... see, Mr. Webb, a terrorist organization is behind the plan of dissolving every single security agency around the world..." -Modesty says- "Yes, good for us. Finally, someone makes something I actually give a shit. What else?" -reacts Bourne- "We need to stop this before it gets too late, we know you have intel about one man called Max Denbigh and..." -Bourne interrupts- "I do know Denbigh, he's a rat. But my plan is not to stop him. Not now. First, I’ll let him move, then I’ll hunt him down for good. No CIA, no terrorist. What else?" -answers Bourne- Vick Rolands: -I get in the talk- well, there are 2 more things, 1: more intel which involves the plan in motion to neutralizes the agencies, it's called nine eye or something like that, right MB? and the second is a tiny problem called John Wick ... he's on either us or you, in both cases, that's not good. -I say with a mix of sarcasm and seriousness at parts of my talk- Modesty Blaise: "Yes, technically, and with all the respect, your plan sucks Webb. Giving an agency the power of several hundred will make you like an ant, first, and second, Denbigh is hunting you already. Do you think someone would pay for John Wick to kill someone as him?" -Modesty points at Vick- "As me?" -Bourne then turns to the window, then back to us- "So, what’s the deal? We stop Denbigh and then what? me again running from the CIA?" -Asks Bourne- Vick Rolands: -I look at him- hmm ... good point ... -I think for a while- ok, I think I have a plan, we go to the beach, all 3 of us Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then whispers him- "Too late..." -Bourne then says- "Right now, you have no choice than doing what I want, but as that is impossible, you'll do what I need, and what I need from both is nothing. Hear me? Nothing" -Modesty then goes closer to him- "You do need... I... I work for the CIA" "Bullshit" -says Bourne- "Try me" -says Modesty- "You're clearly British, MI6 surely, that’s why Denbigh is your target" - answers Bourne- "Yes, CIA, UK division. You must know we have people everywhere" -Bourne then thinks it- Vick Rolands: -I look at both of you- hey hey, first, it's not time for all that CIA non sense, you have a grudge with them, she is partially working with them, so what? secondly, I really mean it, we go to the beach -I point at Bourne- your area of strength is in being invisible, mine is in being visible and that's exactly what we need now. let me explain -I take a breath- the complications are, we are being hunted and we are also hunting, we don't know for sure who john wick is after, so sticking together is the best option, being invisible will only prolong things, which is exactly what Denbigh wants to set things in motion for his favor. so, we do exactly the opposite of that, be a visible headache to divert more attention to us then use the backdoor while they are not looking. Modesty Blaise: "Good, good... so, we call people's attention..." -says Bourne, for then thinking- "I have something in mind. Sounds risky, sounds crazy but... in the end might work" -says Modesty- "Get out of the shadows, Webb. Let the CIA to capture you, to succeed. That would be the top one trending, and USA will not accept Denbigh's plan, and if once country doesn't accept, then nine eyes..." -Bourne interrupts- "ey ey ey! do you hear what you're saying? huh? kill yourself?" -Bourne spits on the floor- "I have my contacts; we'll get you out of here whenever Denbigh gets trapped" -Bourne then looks at us- "and how do you plan to stop him?" "with Wick" -says Modesty- Vick Rolands: -I look at you- uh, MB, ... you stopped taking your medicine or something? the CIA will not capture Bourne ... they will kill him on sight, you know that because he knows too much and well ... how do we stop a dedicated professional NIGHTMARE of an assassin like john wick? you know when he is loose, you can only slow him down but the end is the same all the time, he didn't earn his nickname from nothing. Modesty Blaise: "CIA will capture Bourne if we call the right people that knows how to sell him, and with Wick the way to get him is the exact way Denbigh got him... money" -Modesty says- "alright, let’s say you’re right, fine, and what do I win from all this?" -Bourne asks- "simple, you'll die. Officially, of course. We'll fake your dead in the hands of the CIA as we take you out and you get your real freedom" -Modesty says- "You're crazy... you're crazy, I’m not doing all this" -Bourne answers- Vick Rolands: -I look at you then at him- well, ... that sounds good really, but I still believe that the CIA will not capture Bourne and if they did, they might kill him for real afterwards just to get you going. as for wick ... well ... we need something he can't refuse, else we're seriously fucked ... all of us Modesty Blaise: -as Vick talks, Bourne goes for his things- "No, you two are fucked. I'm leaving" -Modesty then surprises- "wait, that's it? then why the hell do you bring us here?" -Bourne then looks at us- "I need you to send a message to the real spies. Fuck off" -he says as he throws a smoke bomb, disappearing, as the CIA arrives to scene- Vick Rolands: -I look at you- wow, he just vanished, serious skill there but well, he's right, we're fucked MB ... now more than ever, look at the bright side though, he didn't kill us, haha ... yet? -I say in a tone that doesn't give much thought to the situation, it doesn't matter anymore- Modesty Blaise: -as Modesty is about to answer Vick, the CIA arrives, and a man walks to us- "Modesty?" -asks the man, Modesty then turns- "Felix... better now that never, right?" -says Modesty- "Nice to see you too, yes. We came because of..." "Bourne, yes... gone, as usual. Oh, but where are my modals? Felix, this is Vi....ctor, Victor Zokas" -says Modesty- "hey man" -Felix offers him a handshake- Vick Rolands: -I look at them, handshake with him- hey, ... uh ... by any chance, you brought some tea with you? Modesty Blaise: "British people, as usual... well, if you're looking for Bourne, you better not lose your time. This are like vacations for the guys here, including me. We never get him, we just sit and drink some alcohol" -says Felix, smiling- "So, we lose him, like... forever?" -says Modesty, in a sad tone- "Indeed, Modesty. Just as I'll lose my job the following week. Cheers on that, right?... Come and visit me whenever you want, guys. I'll be in Alaska" -says Felix as he goes with his team- Vick Rolands: -I look at you them leaving and then look at you- he seems like a nice guy, maybe we should visit someday, bring up some mercs on my tail for the fun of it, hah -I say still with no care while I search the place- well, it's not like Jason will mind, I will see if I can find some tea around -I’m clearly now in full on careless mode- Modesty Blaise: "No... he just don't mind enough for living his tea behind..." -Modesty says as she takes seat on a chair- "I was thinking to abandon all this, to... I don't know, that all this doesn't matter when Willie... when Willie suggest me to quit. That exact day, I didn't listen, and he died for that. I guess I just can't see the world blowing up. I can't stay just looking... shit" -Modesty stands up- "Bourne is not an alien, he is a human, as you, as me... so we don't need him to defeat Wick, we don't need him to protect us. We need him to give us the bloody evidence, one way or another" -Modesty walks to Vick- "Are you still with me?" Vick Rolands: -I look at you- huh? -saying clearly, I wasn't listening so well- oh, yeah, sure, I’m with you, evidence ... right? uh ... what was that bit about Wick again? Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then starts to think Vick is Willie, again, as he is talking to her- "Just..." -says Blaise, stopping her phrase and looking to the floor, so she gives him her credit card, for then walking opposite to Vick's position, then she turns to him- "Sorry for bringing you here. I’m really sorry. Go back to London, Paris, or even Madrid if you want to, Willie..." -Modesty then walks away- Vick Rolands: -I take the card and then I heard you say Willie at the end as my name, I grab you- hey, hey, snap out of it -I snap my fingers in front of your face again- Modesty Blaise: -Willie's face don't disappear from Vick- "Let me go, Garvin. I won't ask twice" -Modesty says as she collapses on Vick's arms- Vick Rolands: -I look shocked and confused as you touched me, my women weakness triggering- uh, ... eh, ... yeah, ... well ... -I hold you, seeing have no choice- I, uh ... sorry for this MB -I slap you to get you out of it- To be continued... PART III